Question: A jar contains $4$ red balls, $8$ green balls, and $6$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $4 + 8 + 6 = 18$ balls in the jar. There are $4$ red balls. That means $18 - 4 = 14$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{14}{18} = \dfrac{7}{9}$.